


Following the Map that Leads to You (FanArt)

by AyaroS92



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaroS92/pseuds/AyaroS92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Steve era niño, su madre le enseñó que podías encontrar a tu alma gemela pensando en la marca de tu alama y señalando a un mapa. Pero ella nunca le dijo que hacer si encontrabas a tu alma gemela ... y luego la perdías.</p><p>Afortunadamente para Steve, Clint no va a dejar esta mierda en paz.<br/>///<br/>When Steve was young, his mother taught him that you could find your soulmate by thinking of your soulmarks and pointing at a map. But she never told him what to do if you met your soulmate - and then lost him.</p><p>Lucky for Steve, Clint won't leave this kind of shit alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Map that Leads to You (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Following the Map that Leads to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466746) by [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky). 



 

Este es un borrador de Bucky Barnes en silla de ruedas, adaptado de uno de los últimos fanfics que leí

Si tienen oportunidad de leerlo háganlo, esta lindo, aunque espero que ustedes tengan mas experiencia en el universo de soulmates que yo :P

Pero la experiencia fue linda, adore a Clint y la amistad que tenía con Steve :)

 

Al final recordé que Bucky no tenía el look del soldado de invierno en este fic, pero ya era muy tarde para remendarlo … oops!

No se si sale la imagen, pero igual les dejo el link de donde pueden encontrarla (:

 

 

 

 

<http://66.media.tumblr.com/49a420511b751ba635fb8c55b868372f/tumblr_ocgd8yg7qr1rkkfwxo1_1280.jpg>


End file.
